It is generally believed that increased basal hepatic glucose output (HGO) contributes to the fasting hyperglycemia observed in poorly controlled NIDDM. In this regard, it has been suggested that insulin's inability to suppress free fatty acids (FFA) and the increase of FFA that fuel this increased HGO. The purpose of this study is to assess the ability of a fatty acid oxidation inhibitor (FOX 988) to reduce basal glucose output in patients with uncontrolled non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. We have finished this study.